


Clearheaded

by ababadaboop



Series: That Escalated Quickly [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, do you see why this series is called that escalated quickly, hey it escalates further, neck... touching? what the fuck is the tag for this, now with, there we go that works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ababadaboop/pseuds/ababadaboop
Summary: Alex and Mal are cuddling, Mal's playing with his hair, and she touches his neck by accident.cha'boy's pretty sensitive there.





	Clearheaded

Alex’s thick hair is lovely. Soft, smooth, and it falls over his face beautifully. Mal smooths down the errant tufts sticking out, hands running over his skull and down to his neck. As she fixes the fluff behind his ears, she must hit a sensitive spot, because Alex exhales loudly and suddenly.

“Ooh, am I pushing your buttons?” Mal teases.

“Sure.”

“So it’s okay-” she says this sincerely, making sure he’s alright “-if I keep doing this?” She strokes the tips of her fingers down his neck, drawing a slight shudder from his body.

“Yesss,” he answers, trailing off in a hiss.

So Mal touches lightly under his jaw and ears, exploring and caressing his neck, and receives a series of soft sighs and groans when she hits the right spots. Alex feels like he’s melded to her, just a soft, heavy weight pressing her down comfortingly.

That is, until Mal strokes her fingertips, mirrored, down either side of his neck, and she feels his hips twitch ever so slightly down towards her thigh.

“Oh.  _ Those _ buttons, I  _ see _ .”

“Shut up,” Alex complains.

“Just want me to keep touching you?”

“Mmm-hm.”

“You gonna get yourself off on my leg?”

“You’re a fffrickin’ pervert.”

“Not an answer.”

“Sure.”

“Great. Come up here,” she says, hoisting herself up to pile a few pillows against the wall. She leans back on the pillows and spreads her legs slightly, inviting Alex to sit between them.

“What are you  _ d oing _ _?”_ he laughs, bewildered.

“C’mere, sit with me!”

“Fine. Just… use you as a backrest, or something?”

“Yup.”

“How am I supposed t-”

“You’ll see.”

So he leans back against her, snug against her chest, and leans his head back on her shoulder.

“Perfect,” Mal says, pleased. Alex is about to ask “for what,” but Mal cuts him off with a kiss to the side of his neck.

“Oh.”

“Uh-huh,” Mal says cheerfully. Her fingertips stroke the other side of his neck, gliding and pressing against everywhere good barely a step short of just right.

“You’re teasing me,” Alex accuses, though there’s no irritation in his voice.

“Got it in one.” Mal presses her fingers to his neck, and her tongue flicks out to tease at the other side. A soft moan is breathed near her ear, and she smiles, still licking slowly along his neck.

“Y’know, I had- ah -no idea my neck was this sensitive.”

“Yeah. I mean, you never had anybody to do this-” she sucks lightly, rolling skin between her lips “-before.”

“Hoh, god!” Alex’s hips twitch a little. When she sneaks a glance down, Mal can see he’s at least half-hard.

“You think I could get you really desperate, just like this?”

“God,” he groans, (she suspects) closing his eyes. “Probably.”

“Can I?”

“Mmh.” He squirms back against her slightly, pressing into her tongue and lips. “Not- not right now.”

“Alright.”

Alex grabs Mal’s wrist and moves her hand to the waistband of his pants, half-under the edge of his shirt. Mal sucks gently on his neck at the same time she slides her hand up his stomach, a sliding pressure that he arches into.

“You,” she murmurs against the red spot forming on Alex’s neck, “are sensitive everywhere, aren’t you?”

“Mmm. Yeah. Es- hah -especially when it’s you.”

“Oh, I’m special.” Mal nips gently at the spot she’s been working. “You okay if I touch you here?” Her fingertips are resting just above his nipple.

“God, yeah, go ahea-  _ ah! _ Oh, that’s- oh,” Alex moans, pushing harder against his girlfriend, head hitting her shoulder now.

Mal strokes two fingers back and forth on his chest. “Good to know,” she smiles, pressing against his nipple.

“Oh! Ho, god, that’s good.”

Mal hums against his neck, and he sighs. And then yelps. Mal laughs.

“You pinched my nipple!” Alex accuses, voice high.

“Mm-hm…”

“God. Do that again, please.”

“With pleasure,” she answers, and pinches down gently. The moan he gives is almost shockingly loud. “Shit, ‘with pleasure’ is right!”

Alex laughs, breathless. “Yeah. Yeah.”

The smile is pushed from his face, however, when Mal twists gently, tugging slightly as she plays with his nipple. He seems to try to say something, but the only word she can decipher is her name, which is fine by her. It doesn’t take much until he’s half-whimpering, squirming in pleasure.

“Mal -  _ oh _ \- Mal, can you - ah! - touch me, please?”

“I would  _ love _ to.”

Mal brings the hand at his neck down to his pants and begins working them open. Alex adds his hands into the mix, pushing down the waist as soon as he can. He’s completely hard, and it’s the first good look at his cock Mal’s really gotten. He’s hot to the touch, too, she discovers when she wraps a hand around him. She’s never done this with someone else, but it can’t be  _ too _ different - and she’s right, Alex’s hips jerk when she runs her thumb over the head of his cock.

“God, Alex, you’re not wet at all,” Mal teases. “That’s not gonna make this easy.”

“Shut up.”

“Do you want me to suck you off?”

He groans. “How am I supposed to answer that? Option one, I get you kissing the hell out of my neck, and touching my nipples,  _ and _ a handjob. Option two, I get my- my dick sucked, and probably you touching my ass, too.”

“I can get you wet, then come back up here to get you off.”

“Oh, or that. That one, yeah, that works.”

“Brilliant.” Mal slips out from under him and moves down between his legs. “Gotta get these pants off. C’mon, we both know you’re the one who  _ doesn’t _ wear pants in the relationship.”

Alex laughs. “I’d hope it’s both of us, but any missing pants means a fun time.”

“Sure does,” Mal says cheerfully, taking his cock in hand. “You ready?”

He barely gets time to nod a ‘yes,’ because immediately after she asks that, she licks broadly up the underside of his dick. He’s pretty sure the noise he made was incredibly embarrassing, but as long as she keeps doing that, he doesn’t care. Her tongue is perfectly slick as she drags it along his cock, and she seems to be enjoying the hell out of herself. The wet heat when she takes the head in her mouth, on the other hand, is mind-blowing.

“Fuck,” Alex says simply.

Mal hums some kind of response around him, but all he feels are the vibrations, which are an entirely new kind of amazing.

_ “Fuck!” _

Mal pulls off with a wet sound he’s absolutely certain wasn’t necessary. “We can do that some other time.”

His would-be answer is drowned by a moan as Mal takes his cock in her mouth. She bobs her head gently, working carefully down his length, and cups a hand under his balls at the same time. He accidentally jerks his hips upward, but Mal was apparently ready for that. She slides her fingers further, drawing a line along his perineum, and he whimpers.

“Shit, you’re - ah - really fucking good at this, Mal.”

She hums around him again, simultaneously pressing up with her fingers and sucking firmly as she pulls off.

“That oughta be alright,” she says, grinning. She pulls Alex in by the back of his neck, and he can taste a slight bitterness on her tongue. “Scoot up.”

He shifts forward, and she settles behind him again. When he leans back, he can feel her erection against his back. He deliberately wiggles back into her, earning a small moan as she wraps her arms around him again.

“So,” she says, “you want me to kiss you,” tongues the side of his neck, “touch you,” squeezes his hip, right at the junction of thigh and groin, “and tease you,” sliding her other hand up his shirt, “yeah?”

“Yea- ah- ha- ha! Oh, you can’t do that to me!” 

Mal pinches his nipple again. “Can too.” The hand on his hip withdraws, then wraps around his cock, now slicked with spit. “Maybe I can get you wet enough without a lot more spit, hm?”

“I- if you keep that up,” he says as her lips close over his neck, “yeah.”

Her only response is a hum as she sucks a second hickey onto his skin. She works her hand up and down his cock slowly, rubbing her thumb over the head on every upstroke, twisting on the way down. Her touch is electric.

“God, you’re delicious,” she murmurs. Alex moans. “I wonder how hard I can make you come this time.” His hips buck up into her hand. “Didn’t even touch you last time, and you came all the way up your chest.”

“You -  _ fuck _ \- you just felt so ffffucking good, Mal.”

“Can’t wait until I actually get to fuck you.”

He thrusts up into Mal’s hand, and she accommodates, fist moving in counterpoint to his hips.

“And you like the sound of that, hm?” She nips at his neck teasingly. “Maybe I’ll have you fuck me. See if you can make me come as hard as I make you.”

_ “God, _ Mal!”

“What, not a fan of dirty talk?” she teases.

“No, very much-  _ oh, fuck _ -yeah, very much a fan.”

“So you like it when I say I want to fuck you?”

“Yes,” he agrees.

“And you like it when I say I want you to fuck me?”

_ “Mmm.  _ Mm-hm.”

“Amazing. You feel amazing, you know. Your cock, your ass,” -she tweaks his nipple- “your chest. I can only imagine how good you’ll feel inside me.”

“With- with any luck, you won’t have to imagine much longer,” he says through little moans.

“Ooh, I can’t wait.”

“Well, you’ll have to, I have a refractory period.”

Mal laughs - loud and hard, a happy sound. Alex can’t help giggling, too. She kisses his cheek. “You’re amazing, Lex.”

“You too, Mal.”

“Thank you. Oh! Oh, hey you can’t distract me, that’s not fair!” she exclaims when he grinds his hips back into hers.

“You’ve got me between your legs and your hand on my dick, I think it’s fair.”

“Yeah, well,  _ I’m _ getting  _ you _ off right now, so hold your horses.”

“Rather hold your dick.”

Mal snorts. “Nice one.”

“Yeah, your dick is pretty nice.”

“Shut up!” Mal laughs. She pinches his nipple. Alex exhales loudly.

“You. Are  _ not _ playing fair.”

“I play dirty, I talk dirty, I get you dirty, it’s how I roll,” she answers, rubbing his nipple between her fingers.

“Fuck, Mal.”

“I told you, later,” she grins. “But you can fuck my fist right now if you wanna. You want to?”

“God, yeah.”

She squeezes him lightly. “Go ahead.”

So Alex pushes his hips up slowly, testing her grip. She flicks her tongue out under his ear, and that’s all it takes. He loses himself in the friction, the rhythm, the pleasure of thrusting up into Mal’s hand. She strokes his nipple in time with the movement of his hips, and sucks lightly at his neck to the same beat. His moans are music to her ears.

“You’re amazing, Alex,” she says. “You’re a brilliant kisser, so responsive, and you taste amazing. I love how you react when I touch you. You’re beautiful, babe. You feel so good.”

Alex whines.

“Do you want me to tell you how good you feel?”

He nods his head jerkily.

“Well, for starters, you feel amazing. When you touch me in the right places, it’s like electricity. I’m hardly ever as sensitive as I am when you touch me. Your lips are so soft, and so is the rest of you. I can’t wait until we can properly have sex - it’s going to be so good.”

“We’re- oh, god -not going to last long, you know that, right?”

“We don’t have to. It’ll still be fun. And just think of it - god, it’ll feel so good, won’t it? I could ride you, or fuck you, or have you ride me. Just sit you on my cock and let you have it your way.”

“You’re gonna kill me here,” Alex pants.

“Well, hopefully not before I get to make you come with my own dick. That’ll be beyond amazing.”

“F-fuck. Yeah, god, yeah.”

“And if you like, I’ll come inside you. Fill you right up, hm?”

“Oh my god- fuck,  _ Mal!” _ Alex cries out, arching backwards into her as he spills over her hand. His orgasm isn’t as strong as she’s seen before, but it’s more drawn out, and it takes several seconds for him to come back to himself.

“Got a thing for dirty talk, huh?” Mal asks, inspecting her come-covered hand.

“Apparently,” Alex answers, panting. “Wait, hang on, let me get you off.” He sits up, stops leaning on Mal. “What d’you want me to do?”

“Whatever you want, Lex, as long as it gets me off before I go nuts.”

“Do you- do you have your lube?”

“Shit, going right for it, aren’t you? ‘S in my bag.”

Alex grabs her bag from the table and shuffles through it briefly before he pulls out the small bottle.

“So, what’re you thinking?”

“Just wanna see if I can make you come as hard as you made me.”

“So, finger me, yeah?”

“Yep,” Alex confirms, popping the cap and drizzling lube onto his fingers.

Mal shucks off her pants, then sits back with her legs open and her hand on her cock. “Go for it.”

Alex shuffles between her legs. “I just…” he touches his slick fingers to her opening, “press in?”

“Yea-  _ ah-ha-ha-ha! _ Yup! God, there you go.”

Alex pushes his finger in further, slowly, seemingly fascinated by it disappearing into Mal’s body.

“Turn it so your fingerprint is facing up,” she instructs.

He twists his finger. “And I’m guessing now I do…  _ this.” _ He crooks his finger, and Mal shouts and twitches.

“That would be it! Just -  _ oh _ \- just touch me a little more, then put another finger in,” Mal says casually, stroking herself.

“Touch you as in-” he’s cut off by a yelp from Mal as he rubs the pad of his finger inside her “-this?”

_ “Fuck.” _

“Take that as a yes,” he mumbles, continuing his touching and exploring. “I’ve never heard you be so loud.”

“You’ve never heard me touch my prostate. Put another finger in,” she demands, half breathless, half frustrated.

Alex withdraws his first finger slightly, presses the second close alongside it, and pushes back into her carefully. She groans, loud and satisfied.

“Spread- spread your fingers apart a bit.”

Alex scissors them apart slightly.

“Now touch up near my-” she starts, but is cut off by her own gasp. Alex has pressed up firmly on either side of her prostate, just how she likes it. “Okay, quick learner. Fuck, you’re good.”

“You’ve done this a lot,” he comments, pushing and rubbing inside her.

“I have a high sex drive. Keep that up for a little bit, and I’ll come.” Mal spreads her legs apart, pushes her ass onto Alex’s fingers. He puts a hand on her hip.

“Hold still.”

Mal exhales a breathy moan. Alex curls his fingers in rhythm, and Mal follows, stroking her cock at the same pace. He speeds up slightly, and she follows again. If he presses harder, she thrusts harder. If he slows down, she slows to the same pace, though she’s squirming.

“Yeah, I think we’d both  _ really _ like it if you rode me,” Alex says. That’s all it takes for Mal to come- She yelps, jerks her hips up a few times, and settles.

“Hey, picking up the dirty talk, I like it,” she says, a little out of breath.

“Yeah, thanks. We got come…  _ all _ over these sheets.”

“Aw, fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> the fic's title is what it is because they actually know what the hell they're doing this time instead of just "okay this is happening now I guess??"


End file.
